


Five Shots

by plumandfinch



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Peggy Carter get those bullet wounds anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Shots

i. 

  
She’s running past him and he hears, rather than sees, it happen. They are not fleeing, it is...a strategic retreat. He slows, brings the shield down on an unfortunate skull and it’s then that she streaks past. He thinks later that it was amazing that he even heard her, in the melee, but he does. It’s a sharp grunt and there’s something in the sound that freezes him. Someone gets a punch in before he snaps back into action and when he looks up again, she’s already behind the concrete barricade they’ve been sprinting towards. Dugan rises up over it like an avenging angel and takes out the last couple of combatants. They’ve earned themselves a brief reprise and even he is breathing heavy as they reload. The metallic rattling catches his ear and he turns to see her gun shaking in her hand as she struggles to reload it.   
  
“Carter?” ventures Farnsworth.   
  
“Damn. _Damn_.” is all she says through clenched teeth at the precise moment when he sees the blood roll off of her wrist.   
  
They are next to her in a flash.   
  
“Were you hit? Where are you hit, Carter?” Morita is digging for the first aid kit as he cracks out questions.   
  
She’s still standing, gun dangling uselessly by her side and her eyes flutter closed although whether from the sudden onslaught of attention or her wound, it’s unclear. Her arm starts to shake again.   
  
“My back.” she finally relinquishes, gritting down on the words “Or my shoulder. I can’t - I can’t tell.”   
  
They take her gun and  begin to ease her leather field jacket off. A moan seeps out of her lips as Morita gently, gently peels the jacket off of her right arm. His appreciative whistle eases the tension. “I’ll be damned. You’re one tough broad, Carter. You’ve got two pieces of metal in there and you're still standing.” There’s no response which is when his stomach really begins to churn. Her eyes are squeezed shut and he has a sudden, desperate urge to smooth down the furrow between her eyebrows. “Well, I’m a tougher broad than you,” she finally clips out from between her teeth.   
  
__   
  
They can hear the argument clear across camp. Philips is determined to pull her from the mission but she’s on the truck the next morning, wincing at every bump in the road. After their stop at the refueling station, he manages to squeeze in next to her. They bump along next to each other in silence until he manages to clear his throat.   
  
“You know, no one would have blamed you for sitting this one out.”      
  
The look he receives in return for that statement makes it quite clear what she thinks about that.


End file.
